


now i'm sleeping

by tsuzurao



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructed Reality, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know it’s scary. i know why you did this. i mean, i am you so of course i know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, i wrote most of this fic before seeing episode 10, and i just saw episode 10. so you can think of this as like post-episode 9 if you like. that's what i'm doing, anyway.
> 
> title from "beautiful my monster" by husky rescue.

           wake up.

           wake up.

           wake up.

           you have to wake up.

           you can’t just stay here like this.

           you have to wake up now.

           i know it’s scary. i know why you did this. i mean, i am you so of course i know why. but if you don’t wake up right now i can’t guarantee what’s going to happen to you—to us.

           please. wake up. wake up. wake up. wake u—

 

           “elliot.” i shift with a groan, feeling the sheet move around my hips. there’s a short chuckle, then the dull scrape of teeth against the shell of my ear, warm breath hitting my skin. “elliot,’ he says again. his hands start to wander over my chest and down to my stomach, fingers teasing at the lip of the blanket that covers me.

           he’s really persistent today; i’ll give him that.

           i open my eyes and look into the face of tyrell wellick.

 

           it’s weird, isn’t it? our brain could have constructed a better fantasy, a more realistic fantasy. surely our subconscious hasn’t been entertaining thoughts of having sex with tyrell wellick behind our back without us knowing it? i think i’d remember having a thought like that, but at this point i’m not so sure. honestly, if you asked me right now, i probably couldn’t even tell you what day it is, much less say if i’ve had recurring sex related fantasies about tyrell wellick.

           can’t take any of it back now, though. even if we wanted to, even if we made ourselves forget, there’s some things you just can’t take back no matter how much you want to. memories don’t completely go away. we know that better than anyone.

           but still. i want us to wake up anyway, whether we forget or not.

 

           his mouth is hot and wet, his tongue practically choking me. i can barely breathe, but tyrell is relentless, fucking my mouth with intent. it’s kinda hot, actually, how focused tyrell gets when he has me right where he wants me. i can’t complain, not when it feels so nice.

           my thighs rub together under the sheet. my dick is hard already. tyrell bites my lip. my hand finds his hair and messes it up.

           i never can resist this.

 

           maybe reality is just too harsh for us after all and our only escape was to create a world where tyrell isn’t the killer he confessed to being. a world where my dead father doesn’t haunt my every footstep from the confines of my mind. i have to admit it does have some appeal, romantic entanglements aside. there’s more freedom here, oddly enough.

           my only wish is that i had more control of what reality we’re trapped in. it’s a strange thing - to be free and trapped at the same time. i can’t even begin to describe it.

           i can’t accept it. no, more like i refuse to accept it.

           but what can i do? you won’t wake up. we can’t get up from this. i’ve tried, believe me, i have. i’m almost surprised my father doesn’t bust me out himself.

 

           i have to keep trying.

 

           tyrell takes my dick into his mouth. i’m already at my limit.

 

           i wonder what we’re doing on the outside in the real world. i wonder if tyrell has tried to kill us yet. i don’t even know if he’s done it, but i can almost feel the weight of tyrell’s hands around my throat. is it even real?

 

           please.

           wake up.

 

           i come down tyrell’s throat. he looks up at me and smiles.

 

           i don’t want this.

 

           wake up. wake up. wake up. wake u—

 

           “elliot.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!! ~~please talk to me about tyrelliot i'm dying.~~
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
